The Forging of the Golden Dragon
by saiko yasha
Summary: A war has raged for the past thousand years between China and Japan. The two heirs to the thrones of each country have decided that it's time to end it, but can they sacrifice what is required to achieve peace? YAOI-mainly SxJ. Detailed summary inside.


Summary: As a last resort to end a brutal war between two ancient countries, Katsuya, the heir to the throne of Japan has agreed to marry the princess of China. However, when she is assassinated, the war threatens to be rekindled again, and possibly be even deadlier than before. There are no more females left in the enemy's bloodline, only two sons. Will Katsuya marry the eldest brother, Seto, to settle this war between the two countries, or will his stubbornness get the best of him just in time to watch his country swallowed up by the war?

Hey, minna-san! I've returned with a new YuGiOh story! To all my BP fans: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG while. I just haven't felt up to it lately... But, I've finally begun to write a second story (one that I hope won't die on me crosses fingers)! First, a few notes before we begin:

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! based fanfiction, centering mainly around Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi. It contains mentions of other pairings that shall be revealed later in the plot, but readers should know that most, if not all of them, will be yaoi (male/male love including some sexual situations). If you don't like, don't read, onegai. Any flames I get will be disregarded. If you're not smart enough to heed warnings, then maybe YOU should be getting in trouble for not obeying our rules and warnings. And I don't want any religious rants about what the bible says about homosexuality, because I frankly don't care. I don't believe in hell, so don't tell me that I'm going there. If anything, you're going to hell for hating people for who they are.

This is set in the era of ancient/feudal Japan and China. The war mentioned probably never happened, and many names, fashions, events, ideas, etc. are probably not historically accurate. I'm simply trying to write a story, so please forgive me for being too lazy to do research.

The characters that I shall be using consist of mainly the main cast from the first two seasons, which include Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba, Motou Yuugi, Yami Yuugi, Honda Hiroto, Ryuuji Otogi, Mazaki Anzu, Ryou Bakura, and Yami Bakura (I haven't been watching the show, lately, so I don't know the new characters. Therefore, they won't be in the story, so please don't ask me). All last names of the characters have been changed to either a Chinese or Japanese family name. First names will be kept the same, however (and Jounouchi shall be called by his first name, Katsuya, and Honda by Hiroto). However, in the case of Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yuugi, they shall be called by Ryou, Bakura, and Yami, in addition to their new last names. Characters have been added for the story and many character relations and, in some ways, personalities have also been changed to help the storyline. For instance, Anzu is not a happy little cheerleader who fires out friendship speeches like a tommygun in this story, as you shall soon see. I've softened the extremities a bit to make them more real, so Anzu's not as annoying, Bakura's not so insane and evil, Katsuya's not a huge hothead, and Yuugi isn't this innocent little child . . Then again, we all have creative licence, ne?

And now, for the best part of the story! The DISCLAIMER! Doo doo doo DOOOOT! Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine, nor are its characters. The story, however, is mine, though I do thank all of the authors, both professional and non, who have helped inspire me with this idea. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your reviews or email them to me! So, here you go! The prologue to my new story:

The Forging of the Golden Dragon

by saiko yasha

Prologue: Red Dawning

The red sun rose, bathing the countryside of the kingdom of Japan in a warm crimson blush. But, once the sun rose, one would see that the bloody glow was not a trick of the dawning sun, but the true color of the fields that had been stained with carnage for the past one-thousand years.

However, that was all about to change. Hopefully.

The Imperial palace was a grand spectacle in the light of the early dawn. The polished long-deceased wood that held up the palace donned a beautiful sheen of dew and morning light that gave the impression that it may still be alive and growing. Black stone tiles swooped down from a common peak with the grace of a waterfall. Steps of imported marble were pearly white and gray veins danced through the glossy stone. Accents of gold that lay about the ancient architecture glimmered with a magic that bewitched the mind and made the unlawful greedy with lust.

Not bad for just the front. Though, around the back, where wiry vines and trees of blooming sakura reached toward the skies, the beauty continued to overwhelm the senses, despite the fact that most never were given enough privilege to view the rear of the palace.

Finely carved oaken windows were carved with the flourishes of the master calligraphers. Each was dark. It was still early morning and the only ones that were up at this hour were the training samurai. Except for one man who leaned against the stone railing of a balcony, overlooking the awakening country. Red linen drapes danced on the early breeze of the morning, reaching out as if to embrace the man, but never being able to. Beyond the transparent cloth, a spacious room of color and gold-gilded effects could be seen. A grand bed sat low to the ground, untouched.

The man on the balcony let out a soft sigh through his nose. As the sun rose further, the color of his long hair changed from crimson to the natural golden tones that he was born with. Everything about him was golden: his hair, his skin, and his warm eyes that so often held a sadness that none could understand. The robe that he wore was clean and white and simple; perfect for sleeping, though it seemed useless now. Each strong hand grasped an elbow that helped hold him up against the railing. He was very young–twenty-three, to be exact–but was no less a man. A man who would soon become the emperor of Japan.

According to the scroll kept by the royal family, the war between Japan and China had begun long before his family, the Kin clan, had taken the throne. No one remembered why it started, not even the scrolls. The last family of monarchs had been destroyed in a fatal fire of the palace, which resulted in a new one–this one–being built. Though his family had not started this war with China, they still were burdened with it. And now he had to end it.

She was fair, they said, the princess of China. Her name was Zi, the princess of the Long clan. The Long clan had been in power in China much longer than the Kin were in Japan, and they ruled the country to its fullest extent. They were excellent rulers: strong yet appreciative, rich yet generous, stern yet loved by their people, compassionate yet imperialistic. It was the last part that frightened him. Japan was strong and had been able to hold out in the war for centuries, but it was also small, while China seemed to grow and spread like a flood over Asia. They could easily crush Japan if they so desired. That was why the prince of Japan was going to marry the princess of China. If they could create a union between the two countries, they could end the war in a peaceful manner. Once they were married, he could become the emperor of Japan, and he would be able to lead his country into a new era of peace.

Hopefully.

* * *

The quiet chirping of the morning birds often did little to wake anyone up at dawn, especially if you hated being up that early in the first place. But, as there was an engagement today with the future ruler of Japan today and the ride would take a while, there really was no choice, unless they wanted to seem rude. Not a good idea when you're trying to end a thousand-year war. 

Reluctantly, the eldest prince of China had risen from his bed and bathed and dressed and ate as he was bidden. Now, he walked through the nearly vacant halls of the royal palace, ignoring the bows from the servants and guards and courtiers as he passed. It was unusual for his sister not to meet him for breakfast; but, then again, it was an ungodly hour and this was the day that she would meet the man that she would wed for her country.

Upon reaching the princess's door, her brother rapped on the oaken portal with his knuckles before they returned to their place tucked under his crossed arms. He waited, impatiently, for the door to open. He tried again.

"Zi?" the male asked, his fingers tapping at the door. "Arise, younger sister. We need to be leaving soon."

No answer came.

The prince sighed. His sister was always like this when she was nervous: quiet and cut off. A trait she picked up from him, no doubt. One more time, he tried.

"Please, Zi. We need to be going." His hands found the golden handle of the door and he slowly unlatched it and pushed it open. "I know you're nervous, but everything will be fine." The door was now open, and there lay his sister in bed, sleeping under the covers, her dark head pushing out from under the silken sheets. The prince walked over, slowly. "Come now, you can't be sleeping this late. It's time to wa–"

For the first time, his eyes caught the sight of the strange bump in the covers, and the dark stain next to it.

"Zi?" The prince's deep voice now held worry, something that was rare for him. He rushed over to the bed and drew back the covers, freezing on the spot at the sight of the red stain that soaked the back of his sister's sleeping robe, and the red and gold filigreed handle that jutted from the middle of it. "Zi!" he cried, turning his beloved sister over and taking her into his arms. Her dark hair that was around her shoulders fell back straight to the ground when her limp neck sagged. Her coral lips were open in a silent gasp of fear and pain. Her sky-blue eyes were wide with shock, but that shock was now past. They were lifeless now.

Pale, shaky fingers traced the dead girl's face, as if searching for some sign of life that no longer remained. The prince trembled as he held his sister and clung her to his chest. Twin drops of saltwater fell onto her dark hair, and more continued to soak her head as the prince's closed eyes kept gushing them out. He released an angst-filled cry that ascended unto the heavens.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Read and review! 


End file.
